


Shattered

by Bluebolt0503



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Family, Military, Past Drug Use, Self Prompt, Serious, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebolt0503/pseuds/Bluebolt0503
Summary: Every heart break in this world creates a crack. This is the cause of fissures, valleys, and even splits in the sidewalk. I'm here to tell the story of the Grand Canyon.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare me, this is my first work so be gentle. Constructed criticism is always welcome and thank you sooo much for reading! ~BlueBolt

_ When someone’s heart breaks so does a piece of our world; this creates fissures, valleys, and even cracks in the pavement. Now, tell me the story behind the Grand Canyon. _

 

_ “I do, and forever will…”   _ Those words were the beginning of a new life, a perfectly imperfect life Maria was prepared to live forever. To bad the past doesn’t always stay in the past.

 

“Are you sure you have everything packed?” Maria bustled around her husband, adjusting his collar and tucking a stray piece of hair into place. This was Eric’s last deployment, after he came home they would finally have the life they had always wanted, having a family and growing old together.

“Yes, I’m sure Maria. This is the 10th time you’ve asked,” He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her head,” It’s just a procedural run, we’re scoping the area is all. I promise I’ll be home faster than a shooting star.” his hand came down to her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Now I’ve got to go or else I’m gonna miss my flight.” 

The taxi outside gave a honk, signifying their goodbyes. Maria reached up and embraced her husband one last time, sharing a chaste but passionate kiss.

“Remember, faster than a shooting star. I love you” Eric whispered before running out the door. Maria watched his taxi leave, waving until she could no longer see it and then some.  _ He’ll be back, and our world will be perfect. _

__ These are the words going through Maria’s head as she looks at the plastic sticks in her hands, each showing two bright red lines. She didn’t realize she was crying until a tear fell onto the tiled floor with a soft splash. Wiping away her watery eyes with joy she ran to grab a piece of paper and pen, but a knock at the door stopped her. 

“I’m sorry, if your selling anything-” “Ma’am, I have been asked to inform you that your husband, Eric Denis, was reported dead in Ramadi, Iraq at 0600 on October 23, 2017. Two days before scheduled return. On a scouting mission there was a breach and a hand grenade detonated in the soldier’s quarters, your husband saved the lives of 13 comrades by placing himself over the explosive. On the behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I extend to you my deepest sympathy in your great loss."

The man outside Maria’s door was formally dressed and holding a folded flag, but surely there must be some mistake. There is no way that her Eric, her shooting star and newly found father of her child, died on a simple parol. He was supposed to be coming home, it was going to be the last time he left.

“I’m sorry, you… you must have the wrong house. My husband wasn’t in a dangerous territory. He was just supposed to come home in two days but there must be something wrong.” Her hands started to tremble, knees giving out from under her. 

“I do believe this is the household of Maria Denis, former husband of Eric Denis.” She hit the floor, sobs wracked her body and her shoulders heaved with each cry. “Ma’am is there somebody we may contact, any family members to help you in your grieving?” The servicemen’s eyes drifted to was she was cradling in her hands, the three pregnancy tests. 

“I-it wasn’t supposed to happen this way. He w-was supposed to come home and be… be a father,” hiccups laced her speech and tears reddened her eyes and face. 

“We hope our counselors will be able to help aid you and your family with the loss,” Was all the man offered as the flag was snatched from his hands and quickly became covered in the same tears as the tiled floor, this time there was no joy in Maria’s heart. None at all.


End file.
